


Cornering You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn watches as Liam dances and just wants to shove the boy into the corner so he does which leads to the boys leaving the club early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornering You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

Zayn leaned against the bar sipping his drink and just eyeing the boy. He was pissed drunk and just horny and his boyfriend shaking those hips as he danced with Niall wasn’t helping. He just wanted to shove the boy into the corner and just press his lips to his but he couldn’t’ because management would freak if he did. Throwing back the rest of the drink he smirked and stumbled towards the group of boys dancing.

He felt a hand instantly grab his arm and steady him asking, “You okay love?” Blinking his eyes he looked at Liam and spoke, “Just peachy babe.” He knew Liam being the sensible one was most likely the only one not drunk out of the group. Doing his best to dance, which was Zayn’s obvious downfall, he really didn’t care what he looked like. They continued to dance and Zayn’s eyes just got darker as he watched Liam. Finally Zayn couldn’t do it any longer and grabbed the younger boy and tugged him away from the group.

Locating a secure corner out of prying eyes he pushed the boy into it and his lips attacked Liam’s. He felt Liam hesitate at first but then kiss back. Zayn felt as Liam’s hands traveled up his chest and pushed him back a bit growling, “Not here, lets go.” Grinning he felt as Liam squeezed his hand and they emerged back into the crowd. He followed Liam back to the boys and heard him tell them that Zayn was too drunk and he was taking him home. The boys knew about them and Zayn heard Harry and Niall snicker as Louis winked at them.

Zayn was impatient but as they pulled up to their flat he felt joy overcome him. He jumped out of the car and heard Liam swear under his breath before following him into the house. As Liam walked into the house, Zayn instantly attacked the boy with his lips and hands. He felt as Liam was taken aback at first but relaxed under Zayn’s hands. Zayn grinned into the kiss and growled, “God your dancing is such a turn on. Shaking those hips and acting like you don’t know what it does to me.” He felt Liam smirk under his lips and Zayn stepped back yanking his shirt off then Liam’s.

Running his hands along Liam’s chest he grinned and let his hands fall before snatching up one of Liam’s hands. Yanking the boy towards their bedroom they stumbled into the room. Zayn grinned as their hands became unclasped and Liam went to work on Zayn’s trousers. Stepping out, Zayn made quick work of Liam’s before the two of them tumbled onto the bed.

Their lips attached once more and Zayn rolled on top of Liam nipping at the boy’s bottom lip. He felt as Liam opened his mouth allowing Zayn to slip his tongue in and the two battled for dominance as Zayn felt Liam’s hands roam over his body. Breaking the kiss he flashed a smirk at the boy and slid down. He palmed the younger boy through his boxers and felt as he got harder. Liam squirmed underneath his hand and he bit his lip staring at the boy and then suddenly he was yanked up.

He felt as Liam discarded both of their boxers tossing them onto the ground. Before Liam could go any further though, Zayn attacked his lips with kisses and broke them off quipping, “I want in you.” He saw as Liam smirk and positioned himself on his hands and knees they way he wanted to be fucked that night. Grinning Zayn reached over and gathered up the lube and condom. Slipping the condom on he squirted some lube on and lathered up his hard on. Working some around Liam’s hole he sat up on his knees and positioned himself.

With one slow push he watched as Liam took him and felt as Liam tightened around him for only a few seconds. Allowing the boy to catch his breath he smirked as Liam whined, “Come on Z!!!” With that Zayn began to slowly pull out then slip back in and he heard as Liam began to slowly moan. Reaching around he gripped the boys hard on and heard as Liam released a loud moan. Working the rhythm of his hand with his thrusts he slowly began to pick up the pace. As he did he could hear as Liam cried out begging Zayn to go faster.

Smirking, Zayn bit his lip and began to pound into the boy as fast as he could. Liam’s moans grew louder and Zayn began to lightly moan along with him. At last he heard the boy scream, “I’m almost there love.” Picking up the pace he heard Liam scream and felt as the boy’s come came all over his hand. As soon as Liam came, Zayn came inside of the boy and gasped for air putting his full weight on Liam. After a few seconds he felt as Liam arms gave out and his chest hit the bed.Pulling out Zayn took off the condom throwing it in the nearby wastebasket and cleaned off his hand before feeling Liam gather himself in his arms.

Snuggling up to Liam’s chest he heard the boy mutter, “I love when you’re so forceful.” Grinning Zayn yawned, “I’m glad you like me being the dominant one.” He knew Liam would be smiling and heard the boy murmur, “I love you.” Burying his head into Liam’s chest he added, “I love you too Li.” Feeling secure in Liam’s arms, Zayn allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
